Tomorrow is Another Day
by genKi shouJo
Summary: I wrote this in an hour so it has no plot...a bit OOC, a little sap. PLEASE R/R!(No flamers either) I'M BEGGING YOU!!!


Disclaimers: Characters don't belong to me…sadly.

This takes place sometime after Endless Waltz. This story has no plot and I just needed to type it up 'cuz it wouldn't leave my head. -___________- R/R, No flamers…ONEGAI!!!! 

*on hands and knees*

Purple- indicates a dream sequence!

Tomorrow is Another Day

Rain pattered onto the Peacecraft mansion. Relena sat near the window, reading papers and listening to the rain. She was tired and wanted to relax, so she decided to go and take a shower to relieve herself of all the stress. Relena was just about to step into the shower when the doorbell rang.

"Milliardo! Can you please get that!" she yelled from her bathroom.

"Hai!" he yelled back.

Milliardo ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door. He was startled to see the one at the door. Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero Gundam. Rain was dripping from his unruly hair and down the sides of his face and hands. His clothes were soaked and he was breathing hard and deep.

"I…need to…see…Re…Relena," he gasped.

"Why should I let a bastard like you even come close to seeing my sister?"

"I NEED to see her!" 

"God dammit! What the hell do you want from her? She has been crying every single day because of someone arrogant pilot who doesn't even consider feelings of her. And now you come crawling back and think that you did nothing wrong. Well, it's too late now. She's forgotten about you. Go back to where ever you crawled out of."

With that, Milliardo slammed the door into Heero's face. Heero's face showed no expression. Afterall, he wasn't a perfect soldier for nothing. He just placed his hands into his pockets and walked away from the mansion. Meanwhile, Relena stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a silk nightgown and a thick robe.

"Milliardo, who was at the door?"

"No…nobody."

"Milliardo, are you keeping something from me?" Relena was getting impatient. She knew that something was wrong with her brother. "Milliardo, tell me!"

"Hai…It was that bastard, Heero Yuy."

Relena gasped and quickly asked what he wanted. Milliardo told her what happened and Relena grew angrier and angrier after every word. 

"Relena, I only want what's best for you…"Milliardo said sympathetically.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT! All I wanted was a chance to see his face and now you tell him lies about me? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Relena screamed. She ran out the door in the soaking rain before Milliardo could stop her. "Relena…" Milliardo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She ran with all her might from her home. Mud was building on her foot and she was soaked to the bone. Relena ran so far in such a little time that she had no idea where she was. It wasn't a small rural area anymore, but a large town-city. She looked around in the rain for shelter. She knew she shouldn't had yelled that at her brother. He was only trying to do what's best for her. But still… Relena was shivering in the bitter cold. She turned her head and saw a couple of suspicious lookin men following her. Relena was panicking on the inside. She didn't know what to do.

The rain was becoming gentler and the night sky was beginning to clear. The men were still following her though so Relena began to walk a little faster. They seemed to be drunk so they didn't really notice it. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed Relena into a dark alley. Another hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Her heart was racing. What was happening to her tonight? 

After the drunk men walked away, the hand released her mouth and she sighed. Relena looked up and saw him, Heero, her hero. He was gorgeous and his facial features were still the same. 

"Relena…what are you doing her this late?" Heero asked.

"I…came…ACHOO…look for you."

His Prussian eyes softened. Relena blushed…and sneezed. Heero wasn't the same. He wasn't as cold or emotionless anymore. She felt it. "Relena, I'm going to take you home. Back to Milliardo."

"IIE! I don't want to go back. I want to be with you!" Relena cried.

Heero tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. They were full of hope and life but his were just cold and bitter. Heero leaned closer…and closer…and closer….and CLOSER…Relena got nervous…and CLOSER…AND EVEN CLOSER! Suddenly, Relena freaked out and fainted. Luckily, Heero caught her before she hit the concrete ground. He put both arms underneath her and carried her back. She was happily unconscious.

Not much later, he reached the mansion. Relena was still unconscious and her couldn't go through the front. So the only other option was her balcony. (how convenient) He hoisted Relena over one shoulder and climbed up to the balcony. He opened the window(which she never keeps locked) and gently laid her on the large bed. He then tucked her in and went into her bathroom to take a shower. He knew her room like the back of his hand! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Where am I?" Relena asked herself. It was endless black. No light or anything. Relena walked forward and her foot stepped into a puddle of some sort. She glanced down and saw blood. A trail of blood leading somewhere. She ran along it and found the source. A body covered in blood. More precisely, Heero's body. Relena sprinted to his dead body but it seemed to be going further and further away. She couldn't get to him. Finally, the ground collasped and Relena was sucked into eternal dark. She began to scream his name over and over… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was sitting besides her, gently shaking her, asking her to wake up. Relena was screaming his name and twisting around in her bed. Relena's eyes then shot opened and her breathing was deep and hard. Sweat was dripping down her face and her face was also paler then usual. 

"Relena-san, daijobu?"

"I'm so scared, Heero-kun! You were dead and I couldn't do anything." Relena sobbed. She dove her head into his shirt and cried. Heero didn't know what to do, except to put his arms around her, so he did. Relena wet his shirt and wouldn't let go. She was too scared. Finally, she stopped crying and looked up at Heero.

"Please don't leave, Heero. Stay with me, just for tonight. Please," she pleaded.

Heero didn't want to hurt her…and he didn't have many options…so he laid down next to Relena. She laid down beside him too and moved closer to him. He was a bit surprised at her actions but he really didn't mind. In fact, he liked being so close to her. She snuggled up to him and quickly fell back asleep. Heero wrapped his arms protectively her small body and fell asleep to, for it was like three in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Heero woke up, it was about six in the morning. (He's an early riser.) He looked besides him and found nothing. So he got up and skimmed the room. He found Relena standing on the balcony with a gentle breeze blowing her golden hair around. (How cliché.) She looked like a goddess standing there watching the sunrise. Heero just stared aimlessly. Relena then turned towards him and walked over. 

"Arigato, Heero-kun. I wouldn't have made it through the night without you," she nervously chuckled.

"I promised your brother a long time ago that I would take care of you." (^_^ Awwwwww…)

Silence.

"I better be going now," Heero said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Matte! Why did you want to see me last night?"

"Forget it…"

More silence.

"Sayonara, Relena."

Heero got up and proceeded to climb down the balcony. Before he could reach his destination, Relena grabbed his arm and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This was a surprising move for the both of them. Heero turned around and gently kissed her back but abruptly ended it and left. Relena thanked him again and Heero actually smiled at her.

When he set foot on the ground, he looked back up at Relena. "Tomorrow is another day, Relena. Remember that." Relena nodded and Heero sped off into the woods. Relena then finished watching the bright sunrise onto a beautiful day.

~Owari~

Okay…this had no plot and I typed it in one hour so sue me. It was corny, wasn't it? Please r/r and NO FLAMERS!!! Arigato!

^___________^

Mr. Happy!

(that is if you r/r and be nice too!)


End file.
